


τнε εχсερτįøηαιş

by Ikal



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU i guess?, Based on the animation "Being Pretty" by Deadsound, Logicality is more hinted, M/M, What am I doing, also, this is more prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: Thomas knew he was supposed to act like other teens did. He was supposed to be reckless and troublesome, but he wasnt that. Not at all. The next day marked Thomas' 18тн birthday; also known as the day that choose if he was an "Ugly" or a "Pretty" and sadly, he already knew his fate. And he has, long since finding out, accepted it.---------I recommend watching the animation "Being pretty" by Deadsound. It will help with the story. And again, main ship focus: Prinxiety. Logicality is hinted a bit here and there but this fic is mainly about Prince and Anxiety.---------Two-shot. Or at leased its supposed to be  a two-shot... Ill try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wont lie. This work was inspired by both the video and another fanfiction (made by who my friend says is an Adorable Pug Child...Gotta agree). Its short but hey. Also if you (the creator of the fanfic) do not want my work here, I will gladly delete it.
> 
> Comments are appreciated more!

Thomas knew he was supposed to act like other teens did. He was supposed to be reckless and troublesome, but he wasnt that. Not at all. The next day marked Thomas' 18тн birthday; also known as the day that choose if he was an "Ugly" or a "Pretty" and sadly, he already knew his fate. And he has, long since finding out, accepted it.

\---------

"Thomas, sweetheart. Dinner is ready." His mother stood in the bright doorway to his bedroom. She looked around her son, sadly. There were four others who looked almost exactly like him, though different clothing. All five looked up and her and Thomas smiled.

"Alright mom. Ill be down in a bit." His mother smiled sadly to her son, but he could not see it. A white mask covered her face, sheilding her of emotion. Even though he could not see it, one of the other four must have noticed her concern. He wore a bright blue shirt with his cardigan drapped over his back, arms of the garment tied around his neck. He adjusted the glasses on his face and waved to her. She waved back, weakly.

"I dont know why youre here. And I dont know how this all works. But tomorrow youll all turn 18. And...Im sorry." She shook her head and her tone picked up as she continued, "Dont forget dinner sweetie!" Thomas smiled again, hoping to pick his mothers mood up. She turned around and walked into the hallway. Thomas looked around at the many facets of his mind, worried. He stood up and started to walk out of the room when the one from earlier spoke up.

"Thomas...Theyre going to kill us too huh..." He looked down.

"Dont worry Patton. Just try go run and hide. Itll be okay. And if youre found, you wont die painfully." Thomas didnt stop to wonder if he was lying to him or not. But either way, with those words, Patton seemed to feel better. He decided to head back to his own "room" which was technically in Thomas' mind. As soon as he had sunk into the commons, and to his room, another one stood up. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a tie. He too had glasses which oddly added onto his professional agenda.

"I should be going as well." He started to sink away as Thomas smiled, yet again, and said, "Okay Logan. See you later!" By the time all of the words left him, Logan had left. Now only two remained. Thomas told them, "Roman, Virgil. You both should head to the commons. Eat something. You know...Well I mean..."

"We'll get prepared for tomorrow, Okay?" The one with a black hoodie with purple patches and white stiches all over it, stood up abruptly. The other, wearing white and looking like a prince (huh...wonder why) also stood and both sunk away to the commons, slight, weak smiles on their faces. Thomas nodded and headed down the stairs.

\---------

 "Guys...Im kind of scared..." Patton, Thomas' morality, said looking down.

"I believe we all are." Logan, his logic, was pacing around the room. It was an exact copy of Thomas' living room, minus the objects his personalities added for more  _flare_ to put it that way. Roman, his creativity (or Prince), was still eating at the table, but he looked up from his pasta for a breif moment before speaking.

"Well," he swallowed the food in his mouth, "What if there was a way that we could escape death? Including Thomas."

"That is true. There might be a way. I am unsure of one but you do have a point." Logan froze in place, now standing next to the coffee table. Patton's face started to brighten up but not for long.

"Theres nothing we can do. I say, if death wants us, death can have us." Virgil, Thomas' anxiety, spoke up.

"Why? Why do you want to die?" Roman looked over at him, fury growing. He didnt want to die and he was sure no one else wanted to either.

"Im just saying, theres nothing we can done to prevent it. Theyve caught everyone who tried to run. The exceptionals."

"I know. But we have to try." Roman started to calm down. Virgil just nodded as he stood up. He was too tired to argue. Especially with someone he liked.  ** _Only as a friend! Yeah...Only as a friend..._**

 The anxious trait turned around and he headed down the hallway to their bedrooms, hand running on the beige wall. He froze a few steps in and, without turning, he said, "Ill see you all tomorrow. And...I hope time after that...but I dont expect anything more." Roman looked at him, worry filling his eyes. He hurriedly finished up his food, placed the bowl in the sink, and rushed down the hall to Virgil's room. Patton and Logan stared at the prince, confused but neither gave it much thought. They started talking. About what? Who knows. They didnt.

When Roman got to Virgil's room, he knocked on the dark door. No response. He tried again louder but still, no response. Eventually he opened the door, surprised it wasnt locked. The room was incredibly dark except for a few candles lit up on desks and night stands. Roman called out, "Virgil?" A muffled groan confirmed his thoughts. He walked over to the other, who was laying in his dark bed.

"What do you want Princey..." Virgil sat up upon hearing Roman sitting at the foot of his bed.

"I want to talk."

"No."

"Oh, come on. Please Virge?"

"No."

"Virgil please..."

"I said no."

"I know what you said..." Roman sighed. He wasnt going to get anything out of him. He continued, "Look, I just want to know what you meant when you said you didnt care. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Im just..."

"Scared?"

"What!? No! Im not scared...just..." He sighed before hanging his head, "Worried..." Roman laughed and the other looked at him, glaring.

"Im laughing because I wouldnt expect any less." Roman smiled and Virgil looked away. He muttered something incomprehensible and Roman asked, "What was that?"

"I said...go away..." He muttered louder. The creative trait shrugged as he leaned closer to Virgil's face.

"Alright my chemically unbalanced romance." Virgil felt himself heat up and he looked away. Roman continued, "Get some rest, okay?" He went to stand up, so the anxious trait could sleep but he felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist. Turning around, he saw Virgil holding on to him, but not making eye contact.

"Dont...dont go." He muttered hardly audible. Confused, Roman just stared, until he realized what he said. Then, smiling he sat back down and layed by the other.

"Dont worry. Im not going anywhere." And for a slight moment, they felt peace. Happiness. But both knew, not for long. Because the next day, they find out if theyre "uglies". Thats the downside to Thomas' birthday being the next day.

 

_**Death** _


	2. Chapter 2

"Thomas sweetie. You have to hurry." His mother stood in his doorway again, trying to wake him up. This is it. The last time she'll ever get to do this. And shes scared. A groan was her only reply and she sighed to herself, shaking her head, "Try to at least look decent my dear. Breakfast is ready! So...come on." She left the room, shutting the door on her way out. Thomas looked up at the white ceiling, wondering why she wanted him to look decent. Then it came to him.

"Todays my birthday!" He jumped up, nearly tripping and falling off the bed. Then, with a frown, he said, "Wait...todays my birthday..." A figure popped up in front of him. Patton stood there, sadness flooding over him.

"Hey kiddo..!" He tried to hide his fear but, it wasnt going well.

"Patton, Im sorry." Silence.

"What for?"

"Everything." Before Patton could respond, the other three appeared next to him.

"Well. Better get ready." Logan looked down. Thomas only nodded as he headed to his dresser to grab his clothes. He sighed as he quickly changed into a pair of black, suit pants, and a formal shirt. Combing his hair, he frowned and looked away from the mirror that was helping him. Ignoring his traits, Thomas walked out of his room, into the plain white halls of his boring house. He walked slowly down the stairs, one last time. He walked through his living room, one last time. He sat in the kitchen,  _one last time._

Setting a plate of breakfast - pancakes and eggs - Thomas' mother frowned. He quickly downed the food, not bothering to savor it, as, why should he? He's going to die soon anyway. He stood up and took the plate to the sink and stopped, looking out the window. The birds were chirping, trees swaying, some children playing. Everthing was normal. Happy. But he saw the artificial skies. Their rulers tried to hide the terror, the smoke, but the grey outlines of them were still all too visible. Thomas turned away before anything else came to mind.

"Thomas." His father came up to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. He nodded and they headed towards the door. Before stepping out it Thomas' sides ran down the stairs and tackled him in a hug. He laughed.

"Im sorry guys." He said, voice full of sorrow. They backed away and nodded as he continued out the door with his father,  _ **one last time.**_

\---------

"Ugly." The robot exclaimed and the boy was given a mask, the word "Deformed" on the top. He was pushed back, screaming for another chance. It never was given to him.

The next kid, a girl, was given a normal mask. The next boy too. And the next. And the next. And the next. And the-

Thomas.

"Exceptional." Everyone froze. Thomas looked at the robot in front of him, its red glowing eyes seeming to pierce his skin. He stumbled back, turning to look at all of the curious eyes, with fear in his own. Having no control, he turned around and bolted.

_No no no. Exceptional!? No!_

The sounds of metal charging after him was loud, beating into his ears as everything else was drowned out. He didnt know when, but he must have fallen. He was scrambling to get to his feet but before he could, a robot picked him up from his arms. He started screaming but it didnt sound like his own voice. It sounded deformed. His feet started throbbing in pain once he realized he was kicking the metal being. But he didnt give up. He kept screaming and kicking and... he stopped. A big building was in front of them now, the doors opening. Before he could process what had happened, he was being thrown in, and the doors were shutting. Then, the teen blacked out.

Thomas never woke up.

\---------

"This is our fault." Virgil looked down at his transparent hands. Once a person dies, or is incapable of using their brain, their traits disappear, slowly.

"No its not my love." Roman wrapped his arms around him, trying to hold back tears. Patton, who was bawling, was curled up in the lap of Logan. Thomas' mother walked in her sons bedroom, where his traits were, and started sobbing silently. Her son wasnt coming back. Ever.

"Im so sorry..." She whispered, barely audible, and she ran from the room.

Virgil sighed, "It is our fault." Now, everyone nodded in agreement.

Thomas _wasnt_ dead, no, but he wasnt coming back.

_**Ever...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh that was bad. But I hope you enjoy! Remember, Comments are always appreciated more than Kudos! Thanks!


End file.
